What friends are for
by Lucyinthesky1996
Summary: A teenage Sherlock describes his school life which will include some romance, drama and a little help from his friends. Contains Johnlock and various other pairings. Stories are altogether now :) Rated T for sex.
1. Bro's before Ho's

**A/N: Sherlock, John, Sebastian and Jim are all about thirteen in this. It's in Sherlock's POV.**

* * *

><p>I felt nervous about going back to school.<p>

Over the holidays, I'd managed to fulfill my life long ambition.

I'd got myself a boyfriend.

But now I had a difficult task on my hands. Telling my two best friends.

I didn't usually have a very good time at school. The lessons weren't a problem; I always came top of the class (except for in PE) and my grades were always high. It was the other kids that bothered me; the ones who found it amusing to poke fun at me all the time. And now that I had a boyfriend, I worried they'd tease me even more.

As soon as I walked into class on the first day back, Jim and Sebastian attacked me, almost suffocating me with a heart warming hug.

"Sherl!" Sebastian ruffled my curls, "Long time no see!"

"We missed you sooo much!" Jim gave me a squeeze, "I'm so sorry we didn't get to meet up during summer. My mum decided we were going to Orlando and there's hardly any phone reception there"

"That's okay" I said, "There's something I need to tell you guys"

"What is it?" Sebastian asked eagerly

"I…I have a boyfriend…"

They stared at me. Dumbstruck.

"A _boyfriend_?" Jim said eventually, "Sherlock, are you _sure_?"

"Yeah, I mean…remember the last boyfriend you had?"

"Pete Anderson was _not_ my boyfriend" I said, feeling my cheeks blaze red, "He just followed me around like a little dog because he had nothing better to do. And anyway, he likes Sally now"

"Anywho" Jim cut in before I went on another one of my rants about Anderson's indecency, "Who is this boy? Do we know him?"

"His name's John Watson"

Jim looked at Sebastian, who shrugged

"Never heard of him"

"He's only been living around here since the start of summer. You see, his dad's a solider in Afghanistan and every year he gets stationed in a different location in England so the family have to move a lot"

"His dad's a _soldier_?" Sebastian looked impressed, "Wow, this John Watson must be tough"

I bit my lip. If you saw me and John next to each other, you'd never think that we were together. He is almost a head shorter than me, he wears jumpers his _grandmother_ knits for him and has a butter-wouldn't-melt expression. Not really _my_ idea of tough.

"Are you okay Sherl?' Jim asked me, "You've gone very red"

"I'm fine" I said weakly

"So when do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"Erm…"

To be really honest, I didn't want them to meet John. Sebastian and Jim were my best friends but they could taunt me when they wanted to. I had a feeling they'd tease me about John because of how small and feeble he was. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well?" Jim was tapping his foot

"Er…well, maybe…"

"Hey Sherl!"

I froze as a familiar voice came from behind me. Jim and Sebastian stared, mouths open as John scurried up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. Well, he had to stand on his toes to do it but it was nice of him all the same.

"Would you believe it?" he said happily, "Me and you in the same class? I like this school already"

He stopped when he saw Sebastian and Jim

"Are these your friends?"

I nodded, feeling an idiot. John gave them both a friendly wave which they replied to, though neither of them said a word.

"You must be Jim Moriarty" he said, nodding at Jim who was still staring, "I _loved_ that article you posted on the school bulletin about lousy teaching. I thought I was going to die laughing"

"Thanks" the sides of Jim's mouth twitched but smile didn't seem to be coming out

"And you're Sebastian Wilkes? Head of the football team?"

"Yeah" Sebastian licked his lips

"I think I might join soon, but I'm a little rusty. Can you show me some of your moves?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good…"

I started drumming my fingers against the table.

"Well, I should go and put my books away" John said, "See you later Sherl"

"Bye" I grinned at him as he left in the direction of the lockers, my heart fluttering a little. I then looked anxiously at Jim and Sebastian, waiting for them to start laughing or make fun of me in some way.

They didn't.

"_Wow_ Sherl" Sebastian said, and I could see he was dead serious, "Why didn't you tell us how _adorable_ he is?"

"He's so _sweet_!" Jim's face was the picture of pure adoration, "Did you _see_ that jumper he was wearing? With the little cats on it? I thought I was going to scream!"

"You really know how to pick them Sherlock" Sebastian gave my shoulder a playful punch, "Hold onto that one. He looks like a keeper"

I sighed with relief. School was still going to be tough, especially now as John and I were together. But my friends approved, and that was all that really mattered.


	2. Chiquitita

Jim Moriarty is famous for many things. His taste for Westwood, his fascinations for making things blow up, his love for the BeeGees...

And the fact he resolves problems by singing 70's pop songs.

Let me explain.

It all started with 'The Argument.'

As a couple, John and I rarely had arguments. The one rare time we had a falling out was over something utterly ridiculous. Not that it seemed ridiculous at the time that is.

It was the week leading up to the school dance; the famous end of the term get together where students were allowed to choose a partner and dance the night away. I usually hated the school dance as I never had anyone to go with. But this year was different – I had John.

But then "the argument" occurred.

I had stormed into school that morning, practically leaving a trail of dust behind me, ignoring anyone who greeted me and practically clearing the hallway with a threatening glare. I went straight past my friends without saying a word.

"Oh hi Sher-" Jim watched me as I stormed past him and Sebastian, "-lock?"

I ignored them both, not stopping until I'd reached the boys toilets. As soon as I was inside a cubicle, I sat myself on the toilet seat and started to cry. Crying wasn't something I did often. I liked to keep stuff bottled up most of the time. It was nice to let it all out.

I could hear voices outside the toilets. Jim and Sebastian (understandable) Sally Donavon (probably saying something nasty) Peter Anderson (Oh great, that's all I needed) Todd Dimmock (Don't know why _he_ was there...)

They were whispering to each other but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Seconds later someone started knocking on the cubicle door. I ceased my sobs.

"Come on Sherl…." I could hear Jim talking to me behind the door, "You can't stay in there for the rest of your life."

"Try me!" I blurted out without thinking

"You're dealing with this the wrong way. Act like a grown up for once in your life!"

"Grown ups are boring!"

"Then tell us what's wrong!"

"No, leave me alone!"

I hoped he'd leave after that. But Jim Moriarty never gives up.

"Is this about the school dance tomorrow?"

_Dammit. Was I that easy to read?_

"Does John not want to go with you or something?"

"Go _away_! You don't know anything!"

I heard him sigh.

"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this Sherlock."

Before I had time to ask what the hell he was talking about, a melodic voice filled the boy's bathroom.

"_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong…_"

I blinked at the door in confusion. I heard Jim nudge Sebastian, probably to get him to join in.

"Oh erm_…I have never seen such sorrow…_"

_Oh God,_ I thought, _they've started singing_

"_In your eyes…and the party is…tomorrow."_

Jim suddenly appeared at the top of the cubicle door, holding it desperately to keep his balance. I stared blankly at him.

"_How I hate to see you like this…_"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Sebastian peeking underneath the cubicle, hobbling a little at Jim's weight on his back.

"_There is no way you can deny it_."

I groaned and put my head on my lap, trying to block out the ridiculous noise. If you happened to be passing the boys toilets that day, all you would have seen was Sebastian Wilkes peering underneath the cubicle on his hands and knees with Jim Moriarty balancing on his back, peering over the top of the cubicle, both of them singing their hearts out.

"_I can see, that you're oh so sa_-"

"Alright, _ALRIGHT_! I'LL TELL YOU!"

I leapt out of the cubicle, almost tripping over Sebastian. Jim forgot to let go of the door and was suddenly thrown back against the wall, dangling from the top rail. I shut the door of the boy's toilets to make sure no one could see or hear us as Jim struggled out from behind the door and Sebastian got to his feet.

"See?" Jim said proudly, "Always works."

"It's John" I said, wiping the stubborn tear tracks from my cheeks.

Sebastian blinked.

"John? Oh Sherlock, what did you_ do_?"

"_Me_? He was the one who started it!"

Jim sighed in exasperation "Ok, _what_ happened?"

"Well it was like this. I was picking out an outfit for the school dance tomorrow-"

Jim was suddenly intrigued "Ooh, what are you going to wear?"

"My purple shirt of course."

"Purple shirt? You mean _the_ purple shirt?"

Sebastian gasped, "Not _the_ purple shirt of sex!"

I scratched the back of my head "Hmm funny, that's just how John reacted."

"Can you blame him?"

"_Anyway_, when I showed it to him and asked him what he thought, do you know what he called it?"

"Umm…"

"Adequate! He called it _adequate_! The nerve of that boy! And when I got angry he said I was being obnoxious. Ha! _Obnoxious_. Do _you_ think I'm obnoxious Seb?"

"Well to be honest-"

"What? You're not backing him up are you? Because if you are-"

"Sherlock!" Jim thrust a hand onto my mouth, "Deep breaths, okay?"

"Yeah Sherl, what's all the fuss about? I mean, it's not like he said anything _that_ bad."

"Well, maybe not but…"

"_Look_ Sherl" Jim looked me right in the eye, "You're crazy about this guy aren't you?"

"Yes…"

He seized me by the shoulders, "You wanna _hold_ him?"

"Yes"

"_Please_ him?"

"Yes!"

"Then you gotta try a little _tenderness_ honey! You know, like the song-"

"Don't you _dare_ start singing again! Alright, maybe I overreacted a little. Do you think John will still go to the dance with me?"

"Of course he will."

"Yeah if he knows what's good for him" Sebastian laughed.

I sighed and opened the door of the boys toilets again, only to find John standing right there in front of me.

"Oh…" I blinked, "...John..."

"Sherlock" he shifted awkwardly at my presence, "I'm sorry…what I said was mean and-"

"No…" I took a deep breath (God, I _hate_ apologising) "It was my fault…I'm sorry John…"

"Will you still go to the dance with me?" he had his hands behind his back, his big blue eyes blinking longingly at me. Why was he so damn _cute_?

"Of course I will, you simpleton." I said and I gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

He blushed, shrinking a little with a content smile plastered on his face. Sally Donovan snorted and shook her head. Anderson scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Todd Dimmock licked his lips. Sebastian and Jim had their heads poked around the door, gazing at us adoringly.

"See Sebastian?" I heard Jim mutter, "A little ABBA can get you anywhere."


	3. The most unlikely duo ever

"Great. Just_ great_! The first time I bother to go to the library to study and now I'm locked inside it with _you_!"

I ignored Anderson's constant whining, diverting my attention to the ceiling instead. School had finished almost an hour ago and the librarian had absent mindedly locked up the library without realising I was still inside it studying. To make matters worse, it turned out I wasn't the only one who'd got locked in. Peter Anderson - probably my_ least_favourite person in the world – had managed to get himself trapped in there too.

I scanned the ceiling, searching for an escape route. There had to be_ some_ way of getting out. Both doors were locked, I'd tried them. The windows had been bolted shut. The telephone was out so we couldn't call for help.

"You don't know how to get out, do you?" Anderson interrupted my train of thought, "We're stuck in here, aren't we?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think" I muttered a little more harshly than I'd intended to. I looked everywhere for a loose brick or a broken piece of tiling. But there seemed to be no way of getting out. I bit my lip.

'"We're going to die in here, aren't we?"

"I said, shut _up_," my fists clenched with annoyance, "Why do you have to be such an irritating bugger all the time?"

"At least I'm not mean like _you_ are," he muttered sulkily, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor, "You were a _terrible_ boyfriend."

"You were_ not_ my boyfriend!" I snapped, "You were an experiment! A flipping _experiment_!"

He blinked at me, looking hurt. I suddenly felt a bit guilty; Anderson is quite short, his eyes are more than often hidden under his mass of black hair and he dresses like a little boy. Overall appearance, almost cute. _Almost_.

"I don't have time for childish small talk" I said impatiently, "_I'm_ getting out of here."

It was then that I heard footsteps thumping down the hall. Heavy boots, most probably leather. Our head teacher, Lestrade!

I ran to the door and quickly began banging on it, trying to get his attention. Anderson paused before joining in. I pressed my ear to the door, sighing with relief as the footsteps headed in our direction.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Mr Lestrade! Thank _God_ you're here! We're locked in!"

"Sherlock? How on earth did you-? Oh this isn't good. Is there any way you can get out?"

"No, we've tried everything!"

Then another voice.

"Sherl, is that you?"

I recognised that voice, "_John_? What are you doing here?"

"I had football, remember? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Trying to catch up on my reading," I laughed sarcastically, "Get us out!"

"Is there anyone in there with you?"

"Just me." Anderson said weakly.

I heard Lestrade groan, "Those two locked in a room together. That's _all_ we needed. Now listen carefully kids. There's an air vent in the corner of the room. Climb through it and you'll get to the hall."

"Are you sure that's safe Sir?"

"No, but it's worth a try."

I glanced at Anderson, "How the hell did he get to be a head teacher?"

"Just hurry and get yourselves out! I do _not_ want your parents declaring war against the school because I've managed to lose their children!"

I sighed and dragged Anderson over to the air vent cover, and after a few tugs, managed to get it off. I crawled in first, feeling a little claustrophobic as I clambered through the metal tunnel. I wasn't certain which way the hall was, but I was guessing it was somewhere to the right. I could hear Anderson coming up behind me so I crawled faster.

Eventually we came to what looked like a large metal slide, plunging down into darkness. There wasn't any other way to go.

"We need to slide down," I muttered grimly.

Anderson stared at me as if I was crazy, "Down there?"

I sighed, "_Yes_ Anderson. Down there."

"No way."

"Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then quite moaning and get your arse down there."

"Why don't _you_ go first?"

"I have very delicate bones."

"I'm younger."

"Therefore you have nothing to miss from your short pathetic life. Now _jump _already!"

We were interrupted by a sudden whirring sound, like a machine coming to life, which echoed from the far end of the air vent.

"What's that?" Anderson whispered fearfully to me, starting to grip my arm.

I swallowed, my eyes wide, "I think…" I fought to find the words, "I think someone's turned on..."

We stared at each other in horror, "The extractor fan!"

I could feel myself being sucked backwards and I quickly clung to a loose piece of metal, literally holding on for dear life. Anderson clung to my waist and for the first time I saw his proper eye colour. Green it was. Quite nice actually. Why I was thinking about that at probably the most life threatening moment of my life, I will never know.

"SHERLOCK!" I could barely hear Anderson over the noise.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"YOU KNOW WHEN I SAID YOU WERE A TERRIBLE BOYFRIEND?"

"I WASN'T YOUR-"

"I LIED! YOU WERE A GREAT BOYFRIEND. I MEAN, _EXPERIMENT._"

"WHAT?" I couldn't make sense of what he was saying. I tried to concentrate on keeping my balance.

"…SHERLOCK?"

"WHAT?"

"YOU DO REALISE I STILL LIKE YOU?"

I turned my head to ask him what the _hell_ he was on about when he suddenly pulled himself forward and placed a soft kiss on the side of my mouth.

"ANDERSON! NOW IS HARDLY THE TIME _OR_ THE PLACE!"

I felt my cheeks blazing red. Thank goodness John wasn't there to see.

"SHERLOCK!"

"WHAT _IS_ IT?"

"I THINK THE- fan has stopped..."

I relaxed when I realised he was right. The whirring had come to a halt and it no longer felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum. Anderson's cheeks were bright pink.

"What happened just then…please don't tell Sally."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I snorted, "Now are we going to jump or not?"

He nodded and we linked hands, taking a deep breath before pushing ourselves down the metal slide. I have to say it got my adrenaline pumping. It was like one of those rollercoasters where you feel like your mouth's going to fall off. My feet suddenly kicked another air vent cover and we tumbled out, landing at Lestrade's feet.

"Sherlock! Anderson!" John hugged us both, "You're _alive_!"

Lestrade stared at us, "Wow, I can't believe that actually worked. How did you _do_ that?"

I glanced at Anderson, who was scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

I shrugged "Just a little bit of teamwork."

Lestrade's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Jim fell about with laughter the next day at school when I told them.<p>

"What?" my cheeks blazed pink and I folded my arms, "What's so funny?"

"I never thought I'd hear of it," Jim managed to blurt out through his giggles, shaking his head in disbelief, "Sherlock and Anderson. The most unlikely duo _ever_!"


	4. Truth or Dare

"Remind me John, _why_ are we here?"

John rolled his eyes at me, "We're playing truth or dare Sherlock, Sally invited us. Well, she invited _me_. But you should come along too, you might find you enjoy it."

"I still don't get what you see in Sally Donovan, I can't _stand_ her."

"She's good fun Sherlock, really. Just give her a chance, you might like truth or dare."

"I somehow doubt that John."

"Are you guys ready?" Sally grinned devilishly at us.

She'd chosen a good spot in the caretaker's closet, away from the teacher's eyes. We all sat in a ring; Me, John, Sally, Anderson, Jim, Sebastian and Todd Dimmock. It seemed a waste of my time, spending my lunchtime cooped up with a bunch of simpletons (excluding John, Jim and Sebastian.) But I decided to give sociability a try. Even if it did kill me.

"I'll go first," Sally scanned us behind her brown eyes, "Jim, truth or dare?"

Jim flicked his hair out of his eyes, "Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to…tell the dirtiest story you can to Molly Hooper."

* * *

><p>We all watched from behind the door as Jim described in great detail to Molly Hooper about a dream he had about some boy. A dream which involved the removal of most of his clothes and some graphic touching. We all snorted with laughter at the sight of Molly's face. Jim returned triumphant.<p>

"Right, _my_ turn," he turned to Sebastian, "Sebby, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, if you could only have one person on an island with you, who would it be?"

"I can't answer that!" Sebastian looked appalled.

"You have to. It's the rules."

Sebastian looked at all of us, looking guilty. His eye fell upon me.

"Ermm….Sherlock I guess."

I smiled proudly. Jim's face fell a little.

"What about _me_?"

Sebastian blushed.

"Yeah, I mean who'd want to be stuck on an island with freak?" Sally laughed.

"Don't call him that..." Anderson suddenly muttered, making us all turn and peer at him. His cheeks had turned a little pink.

"Alright then." Sebastian cleared his throat, "John, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Damn." I heard Jim mutter to Todd Dimmock, "If he'd chosen dare, we could have got him and Sherlock to play a round of tonsil tennis."

Sebastian thought for a second, "How far would you take it with Sherlock?"

John went bright red. I shifted a little uneasily on the floor. Sex had not been a popular topic in I and John's relationship. I'm only thirteen and not willing to deflower myself just yet. Still, I was curious to see how John would answer.

"Err…it depends." he said nicely enough, moving on quickly, "Sally, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let's see…I dare you to go to the boys changing rooms and take a cold shower –with all your clothes on."

I have to say, I was impressed by that dare. Sally wasn't. She didn't forfeit though, she went on ahead into the boys changing rooms. We waited outside the door until we heard a high pitched scream come from the showers and when she finally emerged her blazer was soaked to the skin and her hair was dripping wet. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life.

"Alright Anderson," Todd Dimmock said after we'd finished laughing and were back in the closet, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said a little nervously.

"Hmm…" he pondered over the worst dare he could think of, "…I dare you to kiss someone in this circle for TEN seconds."

All eyes immediately turned towards Sally, who sat up proudly as if offering Anderson her lips, despite the fact she was still cold and soaking. Anderson nervously got to his feet but to everyone's surprise, walked right past her and came towards me and John instead. I held my breath, hoping he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. He didn't. He got on his knees again and gently leaned towards John, kissing him on the lips for the full ten seconds. The colour drained from Sally's face. Jim and Sebastian stared, mouths hanging open. Todd Dimmock licked his lips. I blinked and carried on blinking until I thought my eyes would fall off.

The awkwardness continued long after he'd pulled away.

"Oh no he di-n't!" Jim finally said, breaking the silence, "Sherlock, the whore just kissed your man, aren't you going to say something?"

I shrugged, "It was just a dare Jim..." I glanced at Anderson guiltily, "And don't call him a whore, he's not."

Anderson looked like he was going to cry, "Truth or dare Todd?"

"Truth, obviously."

Anderson drummed his fingers against the floor, "Who was the first girl you ever kissed?"

The smile disappeared from Todd's face, "Well…erm…my first kiss wasn't exactly a girl…"

"Oh?" I asked, suddenly intrigued as Todd Dimmock seemed to be the most heterosexual boy in the entire school, "Who was the lucky boy then?"

I saw him glance at Sebastian who shared his look of embarrassment. John understood in a second.

"No…" he snorted with laughter, "You and Seb?"

"_Sebby_!" Jim looked shocked, "Why didn't you tell me you got it off with another boy?"

"I didn't! It was just a kiss!"

"Actually, it was a two minute snog..." Todd added quietly.

"It's your turn now Sherlock." Sebastian said quickly, "Truth or dare?"

I thought about it. If I chose truth, they'd probably ask more personal questions about my intimacy with John. Dare however, could result in possible suspension from school. Still, surely they couldn't suggest anything _that_ bad?

"Dare." I said at last.

All eyes turned to Anderson, allowing him to decide my dare for me. He scratched the back of his head in thought. I saw Jim had his fingers crossed, obviously hoping for some tonsil tennis.

"I dare you to…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered to John, standing outside the sixth form common room.<p>

"Believe it Sherlock. I have to admit, I'm impressed with Anderson. This is a pretty hard dare for you."

"You're just saying that because you think he's a good kisser." I said jealously.

John blushed, "He's alright…anyway you better hurry up. Sally wants this all on film and the battery is dying."

I sighed and pushed open the sixth form door with all the useless energy I have left inside me. There was no one in there – except for the lone figure of my brother sitting reading in the library section, just as I expected. John waited behind me with the camera and I slowly approached behind him and cleared my throat. He sighed when he heard me.

"What is it Sherlock?" he asked almost immediately, not bothering to turn around, "You know you're not allowed to be here so you better have a good excuse."

I glanced back at John who nodded encouragingly, "I erm…I need some advice."

"Advice, about what?"

"About…homework."

I could tell this statement had surprised him but he covered it well.

"Sherlock, you _never_ need any help with your homework. What are you up to?"

"Can't a boy ask his older brother for a bit of help with his schoolwork? Honestly, such a suspicious mind!" I said, trying to act relatively hurt, "You wound me Mycroft."

I heard him sigh and close the book he was reading, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." he turned around to face me, "What do you need me to-?"

I got the dare over with as quickly as I could. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him so hard I almost hugged all the breath out of him.

"You're the best brother ever Mycroft!" I said as loudly as I could through gritted teeth.

Mycroft didn't move or make any sort of sound. He was too shocked, I could tell. Let's just say I'm not the affectionate type when it comes to my brother. I pulled myself away as quickly as I could and dragged John away with me, leaving Mycroft baffled.

* * *

><p>"No way! I didn't think you'd <em>actually<em> do it!" Sebastian said, watching the video for the third time.

"I still think you should have got him and John to kiss instead." Jim muttered.

"At least your brother knows how much you care for him now." Sally teased.

"Cut it out," I snapped, trying to brush every trace of Mycroft off of me, "I'm never playing this absurd game again. Never, ever, ever."

"Pity," John said, winding his arms around me, "You're pretty good at it," he glanced at Jim, "Why don't we give the poor lad what he wants and have one small round of tonsil tennis?"

I stiffened, "Don't you want to play it with _Anderson_?"

John lifted an eyebrow, "Come on Sherl, you know you're the only one for me. Now come on. Jim's waiting..."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, but make it quick."

He smiled and pressed our lips together.


	5. Myky and his kitten

"Are they going to be much longer?"

"I bloody well hope not."

I sighed and Jim twiddled with the stupid skull ring his ex boyfriend had given him. His last memoir of his break up with Raoul de Santos, the Spanish exchange student. It'd been messy to say the least.

We were waiting outside the school for John. He said he had 'something to do' after school and had left us hanging around outside waiting. He hadn't told me what he was doing but he's my _boyfriend_ – I have to trust him with some things don't I? But it was starting to rain and my patience was growing thin.

"I'm going to get John," I said to Jim, "Nothing he's doing can be _that_ important."

Jim just raised an eyebrow.

The drama room was opposite the canteen and the door was by no means soundproof. I could hear John's voice coming from inside and I smirked. He was talking to himself again.

"Did you seriously expect it to last?"

And then another voice, "You _know_ what I expected."

I frowned and pressed my ear to the door. What the_ hell_ was going on in there?

"Are you trying to tell me I should leave him?" John laughed, "It's not as easy as that."

"I wouldn't tell you what to do" the voice was smooth and seductive, "That's not really _my_ thing…"

Wait a minute…was that_ Anderson_?

"We'll be together soon," John spoke again.

"But soon is so far away. Especially with someone like that. And besides…" I could hear footsteps, slow and even, "…I'm tired of _sharing_ you."

"JOHN!" I threw the door open to find what I would commonly place in my nightmares. Oh, this wasn't happening...

Anderson – that little slut – was in the arms of _my_ John, gently exploring his mouth with his tongue. At first, they took no notice of me, whilst John tangled his fingers into that thick black hair. Of course, as soon as he saw me, Anderson was quickly dumped on the floor. I just stood there, mouth open like a prat.

"Erm…I can explain?" John's face blushed red.

And that's when I exploded.

"You said you had 'something' to do, not '_someone_' to do, John Hamish Watson! I should have known! Five months together and now I find you shoving your tongue down that little slut!"

"Sherlock, you don't understand" Anderson stammered from the floor, "John and I were was just-"

"Making out, I saw! And don't act all innocent, you little whore!" I sauntered over to him, "First truth or dare and now this!"

"You're just jealous because I'm a better kisser!"

I let this statement sink into my mind. I saw red.

"You little _bitch_!" without thinking, I let my hand shoot out and slap him hard across the face. It knocked him sideways and made both eyes fill up with water.

"_You're_ a bitch!" he yelled back at me, grabbing my legs and sending us both over.

We tussled for a bit, stuck in a major cat fight before John had Anderson by the waist and was pulling him off me.

"Guys, guys! Calm down! We can _talk_ about this!"

"John…" I heard Jim and turned to see him standing at the doorway, gawping, "…and _Anderson_?"

"It's not what it looks like!" John said quickly, though Anderson remained in his arms.

"Well, this is one for the school paper!" Jim whipped out his camera and started capturing the moment, before I slapped it quite fiercely out of his hands.

"What the _hell_ Jim? Your best friend is being _cheated_ on! Offer some support!"

"I'm _not_ cheating on you!" John protested.

"Who's cheating?" another voice asked. Oh great, _Mycroft_.

He took one look at Anderson in John's arms and the colour left his face. John instantly let go, allowing Anderson to sink to the floor again and peer up at Mycroft with red cheeks.

"Myky…it's not what it looks like..."

Mycroft looked dazed, "Andy? Baby, what's going on?"

I blinked at his informal language, "_Baby_? What the-"

It really shouldn't have taken me that long to work it out.

"Oh no…" I stared at my elder brother who was glaring at John, "You don't mean…you and Anderson are...?"

For the slightest instant, the two of us thought the same thought and rounded on the cowering pair, not seeing Jim's little grin.

"You cheated on me… with HIM?"

The ceiling practically quaked, such was our anger. Do not mess with the Holmes brothers. Especially when they are working as one. John groaned and sunk his head into his hands whilst Anderson descended into crying as usual. I was close to crying myself when Irene suddenly sauntered in, gesticulating wildly.

"Why did you stop? We were nearly finished with the scene! It was perfect!"

She stared at the lot of us, oblivious to the drama that had just occurred.

"Scene?" I asked, confused, "What's she talking about?"

"That's what we were trying to tell you" John said, "The school play. We're doing 'the spring awakening' this year. I'm playing Melchoir and Anderson's playing Wendla. Irene's our director."

It was Jim's turn to be surprised, "Anderson's playing Wendla? That's _definitely_ going in the paper!"

"No, no, no, he's just helping me rehearse. Anthea Williams is playing her in the actual production." John said quickly.

"Enough talk, we need to get rehearsing." Irene clicked her fingers at us, "Now once more from the top. And Anderson, put more _prostitute_ into it!"

"Well, I'm glad _that's_ over." Mycroft said, lifting Anderson off of the floor and wiping his tears away, "For a moment there I thought I was going to lose you kitten."

Anderson blushed pink.

"Kitten?" Jim looked agast, "_Seriously_?"

"Thank God," I said, pulling John into a hug, "For a moment there, I thought you didn't actually…you know, and I was worried I'd go back to being my usual lonely self and…wait…" I turned to Anderson, who was busy sharing a kiss with Mycroft, "He's dating my brother!"


	6. Tactics

"I'm getting tired of this." I muttered, feeling my ribs crushing against my chest, "I'm beginning to wonder when you guys are going to work out that we're supposed to tackle the _other_ team, not each other."

I shifted at the bottom of the dog pile, unable to move any further. Above me, Jim grunted.

"It's not _my_ fault. I thought Seb was going to dodge me, not go whacking right into me!"

"_You_ were the one who yelled 'Excalibur!' and pushed me over!" Seb spat back.

"I forgot which team I was on." Muttered Todd Dimmock from the top.

"I panicked." Said Anderson.

"That's it. No more rugby matches." I managed to crawl out without breaking any bones, "My mother is tired of me coming home looking like I've had a mud fight every Friday."

As soon as I left the pile, the others tumbled over.

"But Sherl," Jim wiped the dirt off his knees, "We were doing so well. We can't give up now."

"Doing well? _Doing well_? You scream whenever you get mud on your boots, Seb is so competitive he almost kills the other players and Anderson fails to realise you're suppose to _throw_ the ball, not run away from it."

"The ball is scary." Anderson muttered.

"How the hell are we supposed to play in a proper match if we can't even _practice_ properly?" I rubbed the scratches on my elbows impatiently.

"Fine. Let's go through it one more time, and see where we can make some adjustments." Jim quickly flicked a speck of mud off his trainer, "Can we at _least_ do that?"

* * *

><p>"Seb, knock him over!" I bellowed from the corner of the field, "Break his nose if you have to, just get the bloody ball!"<p>

Sebastian took me a tad too seriously and ended up smashing Todd Dimmock in the face, sending them both over. I rolled my eyes and retrieved the ball.

"_Anderson_!"

Anderson, who was busy examining a butterfly, turned towards me, only to scream and dive away as soon as the ball came within his reaching distance. Jim, who was playing the opposite team, managed to catch it instead and starting speeding down the pitch to make a touchdown.

"Seb, _tackle_ him!"

He did so a little too forcefully. The thing is, Jim Moriarty can be very stubborn when he wants to be, and whole heartedly refused to give Sebastian the ball, resulting in Sebastian dragging him halfway around the pitch on his front until it looked like they'd both been for a dip in a mud puddle.

"Let go!"

"_You_ let go!"

"You can't hold onto it like that! Interference!"

"I'll hold onto it as long as I freaking want!"

I buried my face in my hands, "This can't be happening…"

Anderson, who had now snuck craftily up behind them whilst they were bickering, suddenly came between them and caught the ball. As he's the smallest of us all, Anderson is incredibly fast and managed to dodge most of his attackers.

"Go Anderson!" I yelled, "Go, go, go!"

I have to say, I was mildly impressed. Especially when he scored a touchdown.

"Good work Anderson…er, Anderson, you can stop running now! Anderson, come back here!"

* * *

><p>Having retrieved Anderson (who managed to get halfway across the field before he stopped panicking and realised he was allowed to stop) we moved on to the second half and swapped sides.<p>

"Seb, cut him off!" I bellowed as Todd Dimmock came out of nowhere and attempted to tackle him by the waist. He missed, as Sebastian swerved just in time and ended up on the ground.

"Sherlock, to you!" Seb yelled at me.

He's not a very good thrower. The ball bounced off Anderson's head and knocked him over completely before travelling in my direction. Just as I was bringing my hands up to catch it, Jim came out of nowhere and attempted to steal it off me; only to whack me in the face instead. It happened so quickly I wondered if it'd actually happened at all. I fell over backwards and before I knew it, blood was leaking from my nose and down my chest. The others came running up to me.

"Bloody hell Jim, you _killed_ him!" I heard Sebastian say.

I opened my eyes, "I'm not dead, you idiot."

"God Sherl, you're bleeding." Todd Dimmock muttered.

"Oh my God, it's everywhere!" Anderson gasped, "I think I'm having a panic attack!" He started hyperventilating and Jim caught him before he fell over again.

"Here Sherl, cover your nose before all the blood drains out of your head." Sebastian tore off one of his sleeves and pressed it against my nose.

"Thanks." I muttered blankly.

"Anderson, will you _calm_ down?" Jim snapped, getting a paper bag from the medical kit he carried around and stuffing it over his head, "Just breathe, alright!"

"That's not how you do it!" Seb twisted the bag, almost twisting Anderson's head off in the process, "You always do everything wrong Jim!"

"_Me_? You're the one who keeps knocking everyone's teeth out because you're so clumsy!"

"_I'm_ clumsy?" He pointed at me, "Observe the damage, Mister Moriarty!"

Jim lost it then. He lunged at Sebastian and they started rolling around on the wet grass, yelling at each other. Todd Dimmock went to pull them apart but ended up getting in on it too, until all three of them were piled on top of each other, faces covered in mud.

"For God's sake you lot!" I yelled, blood still leaking from my nose, "Will you knock it off? We're supposed to be practising!"

"What's going on?" Anderson started crawling about, the paper bag still over his head, "I can't see…"

"You stuck up bitch!" Sebastian yelled as Jim attempted to poke his eyes out, "Go and suck on your bleeding Westwood!"

"At least my Westwood is tasteful compared to the rags you get at Oxfam!"

"You calling me _cheap_?"

"I'm calling your _mum_ cheap!"

"Please you two, stop the violence!" Todd Dimmock said as they went for each other again, "Can't we all just get along?!"

"What on _earth_ is going on around here?"

I turned around and saw Mycroft standing with John, staring down at all of us. It must have been quite a sight; Jim, Todd and Seb all coated with mud, Anderson with a paper bag over his head and me with my bloody nose. John snorted with laughter.

"We're playing rugby." I replied to Mycroft, pulling the goddamn bag off Anderson's head before he suffocated, "What does it look like?"

"_Playing_ rugby?"

"Shut up, John."


	7. Intelligent conversation

I wasn't in the mood for life that day.

It was bad enough that I woke up and found that I'd slept in – something which I _never_ do – and that my darling brother Mycroft had left for school without me (bastard.) My day proceeded to get increasingly tedious when I was cornered by several boys in the toilets and they attempted to get into my pants. Had it not been for Jim entering and making sure that by the time he was done with them they wouldn't be having children any time soon, it may have been a very sorry ending for me. To top it off, on my way home I managed to get knocked over by a dog.

Don't laugh, it was a _big_ dog.

I can't really remember what happened after that; except that I was lying on the pavement in a state of shock for some time until I heard the familiar ring of a bicycle bell. Before I knew it, I was looking up into the large eyes of Anderson, who at that moment in time, saw himself as a knight in shining armour.

"Sherlock." He said in a tone that made it obvious he had no idea how much pain I was in, "Can I offer you a lift home?"

Had I not been in such a dire situation, I'd probably have replied with some witty comment. I didn't have the strength.

"Actually Anderson, I'd be really grateful."

* * *

><p>"So <em>then<em> I told your brother that I'd never done it before and he said that was fine because we'd do it sooner or later – you know, when I'm more of a man – and it'll feel great. Thing is, I was really worried cos the other night we got really frisky and he started taking his pants off and I really thought he was going to do it, so I sort of started meowing really loudly and I think I scared him quite a bit."

I raised my eyebrows, making sure to keep my balance on the back of Anderson's bike as he peddled towards my street, "You _meow_ when you're scared?"

"It sort of happens naturally. When my cat meows it frightens the dog off so I do the same."

We went over a speed bump and I had to put my arms around his waist to keep myself from falling.

"So anyway, what's going on with you?"

I sighed, "Not much. Mum and dad are arguing again."

"Over what?"

"They don't like the idea of me being with John."

"Well…why not?"

"Because he's a boy."

"What's wrong with that?"

I wasn't sure how to reply to this. I decided not to blind the poor thing with politics, he was too innocent, "They have a thing against me being gay. They've always wanted me to get married and have kids and stuff."

"Oh…can't you do that with John?"

"Well, yes but not in the same way."

I knew it was wrong of me to confuse Anderson. He's not the brightest spark after all.

"Sherlock?"

"Mm-hm?"

"When a guy sucks on your neck, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Um…technically it's a good thing. It means he's giving you a lovebite."

"Oh, so _that's_ what it was." Anderson giggled, "I thought he was trying something new – like pretending to be a vampire or something. Cos the next morning there was like a mark on my neck and my mum was like, 'where'd you get that mark?' And I had to make something up real quick, so I said that a hedgehog bit me."

I was literally lost for words, "A _hedgehog_?"

"Yep. Good idea, eh?"

"I'm sure she doesn't suspect a thing." My voice leaked sarcasm.

"Here we are." He skidded to a halt outside my house.

"Thanks." I said, hopping off, "I'll say hi to Mycroft for you."

"Okay. Anyway, I need to get back home. John's coming over and I need to get there before he does so I can let him in."

My eyes burned with jealousy, "John's going to your house?"

He giggled at me, "Relax, I'm only teaching him how to do the splits. I go to dance every weekend and if he needs a gym teacher, I'm the one to teach him."

This relaxed me, "Your teaching him gymnastics?"

"He has the body for it, but his legs are very little. He needs to stretch them out a bit. Maybe you could help him with that."

The dirty messages that filled my head made me chuckle, "Maybe. I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"No, I like talking to you." He tapped his handlebars thoughtfully, "I know people call you 'freak' and all; but just so you know, I think you're really pretty."

I suppressed my laughter, "See you tomorrow Anderson."

I was mad for doing it, but I went and gave him a hug. I think I surprised us both. But in a way, I'm glad I did it.

Yes, Anderson's a moron. But he never fails to make me laugh.

"Sherlock?"

"Yeah?" I asked, pulling away to look at him.

"Does me dating your brother make me a lesbian?"

I snorted and pressed a kiss on his forehead, "Bye Anderson."


	8. The bet between brothers part 1

"Bet you I can!"

"You can't!"

I scoffed at my brother, "Mycroft, I am_ ten times_ more likely to do it than you."

"Oh yeah?"

"_Yeah_."

"Sherlock, you're fifteen. It's not even legal."

"Ahem. You seem to forget I turn sixteen next week. Then it'll be perfectly legal."

"Fine then. I bet you ten pounds that I lose my virginity before you do. Deal?"

"Hold up. There have to be some rules first."

"Rules?"

"Yep. You have to have sex with Anderson with him between your legs, upside down."

"_What_? Is that even _possible_?"

"Course it is. Him being a master gymnast, simply make him do a handstand and then insert your-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" he cut in, "Fine, I'll do it. But that means you have to be bottoms with John."

"_What_?"

"_And_ you have to bend over the bed when he does it."

"You're a cruel person, Mycroft."

"Rules are rules."

"Fine. It's a deal. Shake on it."

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em>? You're actually going to _do it_?"

I nodded; watching as Jim continued to stretch, adjusting his headband as he did so.

"Remind me _why_ you're dressed like that again?"

"For my fitness video. I've told you a million times." Jim rolled his eyes at me, "I can't believe you're going to take it all the way! Make sure to take notes. I want to know_exactly _what it feels like!"

"I'm scared Jim."

"That's normal. But just make sure you're ready Sherlock. If you don't feel right, don't do it."

"Thing is, I bet Mycroft ten pounds that I could lose my virginity before him."

"_Ten_ pounds? Then you're going to _have_ to get in there. And fast too."

"I will, don't you worry. I mean come on, _Anderson_ having sex? Yeah right."

"He'll probably have a panic attack before they've even started," Jim scoffed, "The poor baby probably doesn't even know what it is. Hey Anderson!" He called over to dark-haired boy who was busy talking to a stray cat, "Do you know what sex is?"

"Um…" Anderson scratched his head a moment, "…is it a type of cake?"

"You're right Sherl." Jim grinned at me, "That money is yours for sure. By the way, is it alright if I leave my camera at your house? I don't want my parents finding it until it's finished completely."

"Sure, as long as it doesn't cause trouble."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Sherl." John placed a soft kiss on my lips, something which calmed me down almost immediately.<p>

"Thanks." I blushed slightly, unsure of how to press on, "…John, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"…Now that I'm sixteen and all…well, I was wondering if we should…do it."

He stared at me. My parents were downstairs with his, Mycroft had invited Anderson over; we were alone in my bedroom. It was the perfect time to do it.

"Sherl…" John looked rather startled, "Are you sure?"

"Of course." I said, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice, "It's legal now so let's just do it and see how it is. I mean, we've been dating almost three years…it needs to go somewhere."

"Well…alright then."

We started kissing and slowly but surely, John started to peel my shirt off and I did the same to him. He snuck his tongue into my mouth and then pulled me down onto the bed so I was on top of him. I remembered the rules and pulled away quickly.

"Um…John."

"What's wrong?"

"…I think you better be tops."

"Why?"

"Well…well, you're the man in the relationship aren't you?"

"Oh…well, I suppose."

"I'd much rather be bottoms anyway. More pleasure I hear." I quickly switched places with him before he could argue, "And I hear it's better to do it this way." I turned onto my stomach and bent over the edge of the bed.

John looked rather bemused now but started undoing my jeans all the same. I gritted my teeth as they were pulled down, exposing my backside to the air. Something weird was happening. I felt slightly wet down below…

Oh God.

I gasped as something suddenly thrust into me and kept going, in and out. I gripped the bedsheets as pain shot through me and I started to sweat. It was horrible, yet excitable at the same time and I fought to stop myself from crying. I wanted it to stop, but I never wanted it to end. So many thoughts were rushing round my head, I couldn't breathe. I've never felt so many emotions all coming out at once; the want to laugh, yell and cry all in one.

Then it stopped and the feeling was gone. John collapsed on top of me and I could hear him doing his jeans back up. He pushed my shirt up and started kissing my back whilst I lay there in a sweat.

So _that_ was sex? How boring.

* * *

><p>The next morning down below felt like hell. But I was triumphant. I had beaten Mycroft and I was ten pounds richer.<p>

"That was interesting last night." I whispered to John, snuggling up to him under the sheets, "Thanks for saying yes."

"I'm glad I did." He whispered back, "It feels so weird."

"I know. Do your legs hurt?"

"A bit."

"Apparently it stops after a few hours." I sighed, putting my arms around him, "I love you John."

"I love you too."

I was just about to lean over and kiss him when a thought crossed my mind.

"Um…I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to speak to Mycroft." I slipped my pyjama shirt back on, "I won't be long, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Alright Mycroft." I walked awkwardly to Mycroft's room as my legs somehow didn't agree with me, "I won the bet! Pay up or I'll-!"<p>

I opened the door and the first thing that came to eye was my brother topless in bed, with Anderson curled up to his chest. As soon as he saw me, he pulled the blankets over the both of them.

"Sherlock! Ever heard of _knocking_?"

"Put some _clothes_ on then!" I snapped back, "Anyway, you owe me a tenner!"

"I think you'll find you owe _me_ a tenner! As you can see, I beat you to it."

"No you didn't! I had sex first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"What's going on?" John came up behind me and caught sight of Mycroft, "Oh…hi Anderson."

Anderson grinned and waved, "Hi John!"

"How do I even know you did it?" said Mycroft, "Got any proof?"

"Do _you_?"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" John asked.

"Hey Sherl- oh." Jim suddenly came out of nowhere, "Um…I can see this is a bad time but your mum let me in. Where's my camera?"

"It's over there." Mycroft pointed over to under his desk where the camera was lying.

"What did you _do_ to it?" Jim ran to his beloved piece of technology and cradled it, "Why's it on the floor?"

"Anderson used it to kill a spider." Mycroft muttered.

"Oh God, looks like it's been left running all night. There goes all my memory. My exercise video better not have been deleted." He narrowed his eyes at Anderson who ducked behind the covers fearfully.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys!" Jim dragged us into the sitting room, "I can't wait to show you this!"<p>

I sighed and plopped onto John's lap. Jim had insisted we all watch his exercise video and made us all wait on the sofa until he was finished setting up. I glowered over at Mycroft who returned my glare, Anderson sitting obliviously across his legs.

"Alright! Here goes!"

"_Hi everyone, I'm Jim Moriarty and I'm here to help you get a thin waist and sexy calves ready for dancing! Let's start with some stretches!"_

"Oh God." I muttered, "Jim, did you really film this in a public park?"

"Yep. The parents were a little shocked but the kids loved it."

"I'm sure they did."

"_That's it! Now it's all in the hips girls!"_

"I like your leg warmers Jim." John commented.

"Thanks John, you're so sweet."

"This is ridiculous." Mycroft muttered, "He looks like a reject from Grease."

"_What_ did you just say?"

"Hey, what's going on with the video?"

I turned and saw what Anderson meant. The screen was fuzzing all of a sudden.

"_That's it girls, all in the hips. Stretch out those- Oh Mycroft!"_

My eyes widened as Anderson appeared on screen – upside down in a handstand position and with no clothes on. I cast a look at Mycroft who had lost all the colour in his face. I think we both knew what this was.

"_Mycroft! All the blood's going to my head! And my arms are killing me! Can't we just lie on the bed?"_

"_No, we have to do it like this! It's more pleasurable. That's it, come on. Oh baby, you're so warm."_

"_Myky, oh my God, Myky…"_

"_Sssh Kitten, I'll be more gentle…"_

John's mouth dropped open. Jim looked like his eyes were going to fall out. I covered my mouth to stop myself from either laughing or being sick. Anderson raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do I look that fat?"

"_Myky…I think I'm having a panic attack!"_

"_That's called being turned on, kitten."_

"_Oh…what, like a lightbulb?"_

"You _bastard_!" Jim leapt up and yelled at Mycroft, "You _ruined_ my exercise video!"

"Oh shut up Jim!" Mycroft roared back, turning on me next, "There's your _proof_ Sherlock!"

"Sherlock, what's all this noise about? What are you boys-?"

My mother entered, and before we could stop her, she saw what was on the television screen.


	9. The bet between brothers part 2

"Breathe mum, _breathe_!"

"Mrs. Holmes, try putting your head between your legs!"

"Bloody hell, she's gone white!"

Jim continued to sulk in the background, "That's friendship for you! My premiere gets ruined and all you care about is some middle-aged biddy who's obviously never seen porn before!"

"Ahem," I continued fanning Mum with one of her magazines, "That 'middle-aged biddy' happens to be my mother."

"Mycroft Vincent Charles Edwin Holmes!" Father yelled from the kitchen, "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

I left the others to bring my mother around and carefully edged into the kitchen – there was no way I was missing a chance to see Mycroft in trouble. He was in the kitchen getting a good tongue-lashing from Father, something I was used to getting.

"I can't believe you Mycroft! You're almost nineteen, you're in university, you have your whole future ahead of you and then you go and do a thing like that!"

"I don't see what the big deal is!" Mycroft snapped back, "I had sex, what's the matter with that?"

"Mycroft, you slept with the neighbour's _child!_ He's only fourteen! We'll never be able to look the Anderson's in the eyes again now, thanks to your thoughtless antics! Just look what you did to your mother!"

Mycroft went quiet. Upsetting Mummy was something that strongly bothered him.

"I'm so ashamed of you Mycroft." I'd never seen Father so vexed, "I forbid you to ever see that boy again."

Mycroft's eyes widened in alarm, "No, you can't!"

"I think you'll find I can. As long as you're living under my roof, you follow my rules."

"You can't do this to me!" Mycroft stood and clenched his fists, "I'm not a child anymore!"

"You're still _my_ child Mycroft; and whether you like it or not, Peter Anderson is a child as well. If I ever catch you having sex in this house again – _especially_ with another boy – the consequences will be painful."

I could tell Mycroft was struggling to keep the tears in, and for a moment our eyes met and his lips quivered to snitch on me. I felt y stomach twist in a knot.

"I hate you…"

I realised he wasn't talking to me; he was doing the unthinkable and speaking disrespectfully to Father.

Father looked aghast, "What did you say?"

"I said I bloody_ hate_ you!"

He pushed past me and ran up the stairs, giving me only minutes to stop Father in his tracks before he followed after him and gave him the walloping of his life.

"Dad, dad don't!" I said, seizing his hands before he could get past the door.

"Stay out of this Sherlock," I could see him reaching down to unbuckle his belt, "Your brother needs sorting out good and proper."

"Dad, please, Mycroft's just upset. Let him calm down."

Father sighed and carefully adjusted his belt again, "What am I going to do with that boy?"

"Why don't I talk to him?"

"You think you can?"

"Leave it to me."

Father sighed and gave me a hug, "Why can't your brother be sensible like you Sherlock?"

Memories of John thrusting in and out of me made the blood swell up in my cheeks, "Yeah, sensible…that's me…"

* * *

><p>I found Mycroft in his room and – believe it or not – he was crying.<p>

Not soft, hardly noticeable crying. Literally sobbing into his pillow, which made the situation a whole lot more awkward for me.

"…Mycroft?"

"Go_ away_…" He hissed through his tears.

"Not likely. Now stop whining and listen to my plan."

It was a while before he lifted his head and I was able to deduce from his red eyes and tear-stained cheeks that he was literally heartbroken. For a moment, I actually felt sorry for the poor sod.

"Plan?" He wiped the water from his eyes, "What do you mean by plan exactly?"

"Well, you want to get Anderson back don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then we'll just have to find a way to get you two together without Mummy or Father knowing."

"Whatever plan you have, there's a poor chance it will work. And anyway, if Father ever found out he'd have my backside."

"He won't find out. And Mummy won't either. Now do you want to hear my plan or not?"

Mycroft sighed, "Fine. What were you thinking?"

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, I am <em>not<em> doing this!"

"Sssh! Do you _want_ Anderson's parents to wake up? Just get yourself up there!" I hissed back.

I kept the ladder steady as Mycroft allowed his walls of dignity to collapse around him and began to scale the wooden oject to Anderson's bedroom window. Once up there, he carefully knocked on the glass. I kept my eyes on Anderson's dog, who was chained to the fence nearby. It was a fairly large dog; a Great Pyrenees if I'm not mistaken. Anderson called him, 'Polar Bear.' He certainly looked like a polar bear.

"You'll have to be louder than that!" I called, trying to keep my voice down at the same time, "He's probably got his headphones in!"

After about ten minutes, the light in Anderson's bedroom went on and I could see him draw back the curtains to observe the face before him. As soon as the window was open, he threw his arms around Mycroft's neck and smothered him in a kiss which could easily have killed them both if Mycroft leaned back any further. The awkwardness kicked in and I decided to go and kick a can around for a while, until they'd both pulled themselves together.

"I'm sorry Peter."

"What are you saying sorry for?"

"It's all my fault. I pressured you into making love and now we're going to have to sneak around like bloody fugitives in order to see each other."

"Oh…Mycroft what's a fugi…a fugi-?"

"Listen to me, Peter. I really want to be with you but…well, if you want to break up, I understand."

"Break-up? Why?"

"I'm not good enough for you. For one thing, I'm almost five years older than you and for another, our parents will kill us if we're ever caught."

"Oh, I don't think they can do that. They'd get arrested for sure. Mycroft? Myky, don't cry. If you cry _I'll_ start crying and then my mum will think I'm ill and make me stay in bed and then I won't see you for years and if I don't see you, I'll just cry more so _please_ don't cry Myky."

I heard Mycroft snort with laughter, "You know I love you, don't you kitten?"

"Course I do."

"I promise I'll come and see you again. Just make sure you don't tell anyone, alright?"

"I won't even tell my cat."

I chose the wrong time to turn around and see what they were doing. I was met with the vile image of Anderson with his tongue stuck in my brother's mouth, carefully feeling around. I left them to kiss some more before giving a loud cough to let Mycroft know that it was almost eleven at night and that we should get going.

"Thanks Sherl..." Mycroft said when he'd reached the bottom of the ladder, "...I know you didn't have to do this."

I shrugged, "I didn't want you moping around the house for the rest of the week. By the way," I dug my hand into my pocket, "Your tenner."

He blinked at me, then reached over and produced a ten pound note from his jacket pocket, "Call this one a draw?"

"Deal."

"So what was sex like for you?"

"A tad boring. You?"

"Brilliant. Anderson's a _damn_ good shag."

A low growling from nearby suddenly alerted us and I knew what it was before I turned around. It seemed we had stirred a certain _someone_ from his sleep.

Anderson suddenly opened his window, "I forgot to mention to you guys! Don't wake Polar Bear! He doesn't like trespassers!"

Let's just say we were 'escorted' home that night. Never before have I had to jump over a 5ft fence to escape the snapping jaws of a dog twice my size.


End file.
